Fullmetal Alchemist: A New Begining
by RyokoYukiKAZE
Summary: Snow Leona Hi, 17 years old, has been sent to be in the care of Cr.Mustang beacuse her father is on the verge of dying. In her mind she hopes she can make a new begining after losing her brother Scar, or does she lose him? So mnay new beginings.


Full Metal Alchemist The new girl.  
Chapter 1 

"It's a beautiful day isn't it Lt. Havoc?" said Mustang

"Huh? What? Yea sure, I guess…" said Lt. Havoc emotionless.

"How is everything?"

"Not to bad." Lt. Havoc got up and went to the window. He leaned his arm against the windowpane. "…Why does he care? It's not like he would understand what I am going through…"

: Knock Knock:

"Come in" Mustang stood up and looked at the door. A young girl walked in.She had long red hair down to her ass, she wore black jeans, a tight red shirt, combat boots, and she had green eyes. Lt Havoc turned around and his jaw dropped. "May I help you?"

"Here, my father wanted me to give it to you."

"Thank you. Please, have a set. This is Lt. Havoc."

The young lady looked at Lt. Havoc and then smiled. She sat down and propped her feet up on the table in front of her and turned her music back on.

"She's not that talkative is she?" Havoc sat down in front of her. She looked at him, and then rolled her eyes.

"I guess not." Mustang sat down and began to read the letter.

Dear Lieutenant Corneal Roy Mustang,August 11, Friday

I am sending you my daughter Snow Leona Hi. She is one of the top female Alchemists in the military. She can help you with anything you need help with. I am leaving her in your care on the count of; I will not be alive much longer. Please take care of her and treat her as your own. Sign, Master Yu Hi.

"So, did your father tell you why he sent you to me?"

"No Sir. All he said was that I would be living with you and you would be taking care of me, but never told me why. He said I was to treat you as I would him. As my father."

"I see. He wrote in his letter that you are the top female Alchemist. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"How old are you?" said Lt. Havoc.

"My name is Snow." Snow grinned. "I am 17. My birthday is Monday."

"Wow. You have such a pretty name Snow."

"Whatever. So dad, what do you want me to do now?"

"Nothing right now." said Mustang.

"Ok. So do you care if I go some where by myself?"

"No. Come with me I will take you to your room."

"Whatever." Snow looked at Havoc and then smirked. Havoc smiled at her. She turned around and then walked into Ed. "Watch were your going."

"Why not watch where you're going."

"Whatever shrimp."

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!"

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way and you won't get hurt."

"Fine."

"She's not very nice is she?"

"Probably just had a bad day. Let's go Al."

"Ok."

Mustang knocked on Lt. Hawkeye's door. Snow looked at Mustang and then at the letter and then Lt. Hawkeye opened the door.

"Hi Mustang what brings you here?"

"Think you can help me take care of someone? This is my new uh… child? I think." Snow looked at Lt. Hawkeye and snarled at her. Mustang nudged her arm.

"What? Can I not like someone?"

"That is rude. What would your father say to you?"

"He would say, even respect the people you dislike."

"Then do so. You will be staying with her until I can make room for you at my home. Ok?"

"Whatever." Snow snarled again. Mustang walked in side and Snow followed.

"Come with me so I can take you to your room."

"Fine." Snow followed her into a room across the hall form hers.

"You can stay here for as long as you like. Dinner is in the cafeteria. Don't go anywhere's unless I or Mustang say you can."

"Whatever. You're not my mother and Mustang is the only person I obey."

"Ger.…."

"Lt. don't worry about it. I have it under control."

"Ok." Lt. Hawkeye smiled at him and then looked at Snow evilly.

"I'll get you your uniform tonight."

"I don't wear uniforms."

"Snow, You will wear the uniform or find something to wear that I approve of. Deal?"

"Deal. Thank you daddy."

"You're spoiling her."

"No I'm not. I am just coming half way. She gets what she wants and I get what I want."

"I see." Hawkeye walked into the hallway and closed Snow's door. "So, why are you taking her in as your own?"

"Her father is going to die very soon and he wanted me to. I agreed to do so. Thank you for taking her until I get her a room."

"No problem. I just hope her attitude changes."

"It will, once she gets settled in. I will come by tonight and check on her unless she wants to come with me. Then I will drop her off."

"Ok. Talk to her about it."

Mustang knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, but still no answer, so he opened the door only to find the window open and Snow gone.

"Damn it! She's gone! Come on. Let's go and find her"


End file.
